


Stitches

by Woon



Series: A collection of Zsasz/ Reader fics [4]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Stitching wounds, bleeding wound, taken hostage, unsolicited kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 15:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13367592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Victor basically takes the reader hostage to help him after getting badly wounded.





	Stitches

   “Well, that was unexpected.” Victor chuckled at his lack of foresight, he really hadn’t expected his target to fight back with such ferocity. It was sloppy and not his best work, but the job was done. Now he needed to focus on taking care of this ever-bleeding wound, shame about the shirt he thought as he propelled himself along the back alleys. His phone had gotten smashed in the struggle otherwise he would have just called Luna and Iris to come get him.

     Victor had stopped moving when a door opened pouring light into the alleyway, a woman had stepped out waving at someone inside. “See you tomorrow, Betty.” Pleasant voice. She will have to do. He approached her as soon as the door was closed.

      You spotted the man as soon as you turned away from the door. He looked like he was in pain. “Sir, are you okay?” He stumbled forward holding his side. You went to open the door to get Betty to call for an ambulance. As soon as your back turned away from the man you felt something hard press into your back.

     “I’d prefer you left your friend out of it.” Oh. This is not good you thought to yourself. “Can you sew?” You nodded quickly, not wanting to irritate him. “Come here.” You moved closer to him, he put his arm around your shoulders. You realized he needed you to help support his weight, so you slipped an arm around his waist and helped him to your car.

       She smells good, Victor thought to himself as he watched her navigate the car through the neighborhood. He sat there taking in the details, nice shapely legs. Pretty hands gripping the steering wheel thoughts popping into his mind of those hands gripping something else. Victor chuckled softly to himself, wondering about her lips as well.

      Getting him up to your apartment was slow going, but you managed to get him to your door. Once inside you took him to your room and let him lie down on your bed. You ran to the bathroom grabbing anything useful, dumping it on the bed beside the man, you had to tear the shirt to get to the wound. You cleaned it as well as you could, the bleeding had slowed down. Opening your closet you pulled out that embroidery kit you got for Christmas there was bound to be a needle in there.

     Victor watched you as you ripped the box finding what you needed. “I don’t have the proper kind of thread for stitching wounds.” You held a colorful assortment of embroidery floss up. “Do you have a color preference?” Victor winked at you, “Just pick one and stitch me up pretty, sweetness.” He focused on on your lips, as you stitched him up, the way you bit your lower lip as you concentrated on stitching his wound.

      He was staring at you and it was a tad unnerving, to say the least. He barely flinched as you sat there sewing his flesh back together. So what did you do after work last night, (y/n)? Who me? I just stitched a man back together no big deal. You knotted the thread and snipped the excess off. You looked away for a moment putting the needle and scissors down, turning back when you heard him grunt in pain. His face was so close to yours, “Thank you. I’d like to stay for the night.” His voice a low purr, it sent chills through you and put wicked thoughts in your mind. Without thinking you nodded as the strange man with the dark eyes brought his lips to yours.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was either the first or second reader insert I had ever written. I am pretty sure it was a fic that I wrote for a friend. Parts still feel a bit cringey to me, but I was still learning and getting comfortable with writing in second-person.


End file.
